


The Question

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: and if it can be changed, discussing visions of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Charles Xavier has a question for Irene Adler.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Question

“Thank you for agreeing to see me Ms. Adler,” he said to the blind woman currently sitting across from him. “I have been attempting to contact you for some time to discuss an urgent matter.” He ignored the sense he got from her that she was only humoring him.

“I’m aware of that Professor Xavier.” She said calmly and he was impressed with her focus she was not broadcasting much of anything. “This meeting was inevitable from the moment you decided to ask me the question bothering you.”

He didn’t like the implication of her words. “Inevitable you say surely Mystique could have helped you avoid me?” He asked hoping the answer would be a yes. He’d been doing his best to prevent the future he saw for Jean in Apocalypse’s mind but he did not know if it was possible.

“She could have tried,” Adler said after a moment. “It wouldn’t have done any good you would have kept searching until you found me because you have to know the answer.” She smiled slightly at him. If she wasn’t blind, he’d assume she had seen his face fall at her words. “The answer to your question is yes.” He felt a surge of hope before she continued. “It is possible to change the future sometimes.” She laughed weakly and said, “or at least the future I see.”

“And yet you couldn’t prevent our meeting?” He wanted to hope but her answers needed clarifying. Jean’s strength was increasing at an alarming rate and he worried that soon he might be forced to try to actively shutting down her power to keep it under control.

“Some things are unavoidable no matter what actions I take,” she said after a moment. “Other things will happen because I try to change them.” She gave him a sad look. “That’s not even considering if the vision you saw is mutable or not.” He was about to ask when she elaborated. “It is a bit theological but the question of free will bothers me at times.” She laughed weakly. “I wonder if everything we do is already scripted and my successes at changing the future are only what was meant to happen all along.”

“I do not believe in predestination.” He said trying to sound convinced. The fact that Apocalypse had supposedly seen the future from his time machine disturbed him a little. “I have to believe that our choices matter.”

“Then you never needed to ask me that question,” Adler said with a smile. “You will keep trying to change things regardless of what I say.” Her smile reminded him of Mystique and he was reminded again that this woman was loyal to Mystique above all others. “I hope you succeed though Xavier the girl doesn’t deserve that fate.”

He felt himself freeze at her words. He had never intended to tell this woman who was intimately involved with an enemy who’s future he sought to change. “How did you know?” He finally forced himself to ask.

“I’ve seen the visions for myself sometimes she saves a great many lives, sometimes she destroys them, and sometimes she does both.” The blind woman said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I will not tell Raven unless the dark future becomes the only future.” She looked over at him sadly. “If it comes to that I will not lie to you Raven will kill her to prevent that future.”

“And I will not lie to you Mystique will not survive the attempt.” He found himself saying coldly. He was surprised at his own vehemence. He didn’t approve of killing for any reason but to save Jean from as terrible an enemy as Mystique he would make an exception.

“Then you had better not fail in changing the future,” she said after a moment. “I believe it is time for you to leave.” He could sense her agitation and he wondered if she was aware of how tempting it was for him to erase this conversation from her memory to prevent her telling Mystique anything. “Raven knows we are meeting.” She said confirming that she did know.

“Thank you again for answering my question Ms. Adler.” He used the controls to maneuver his wheelchair toward the door. He could sense that she had nothing else to say to him and he was glad. This evening had changed nothing he had gained the knowledge that it was possible to change the future but perhaps he’d endangered Jean by getting Mystique involved.

He would have to consider his options for dealing with Mystique if she became a threat. He was willing to kill her to save Jean but he’d also do everything in his power to see to it that wasn’t necessary. He had a lot to do once he returned to the mansion.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
